


【蝎迪爱】掌中之物

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: 开篇be定论！本文灵感来自小说《掌中之物》，文中人物关系有些迷，包含迪爱、蝎迪、蝎爱，具体点说，迪爱是自由恋爱合法夫夫从头到尾都是真爱但是会被虐很惨很惨；蝎迪是从报复性的那啥关系演变成滋生了部分复杂感情但还是be预订；高亮预警！本文后面还有蝎爱，纯那啥的同时有一部分的互相理解，当然也是be。
Relationships: Deidara/Gaara (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Gaara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	1. 【蝎迪爱】掌中之物（序、一）

**Author's Note:**

> 开篇be定论！本文灵感来自小说《掌中之物》，文中人物关系有些迷，包含迪爱、蝎迪、蝎爱，具体点说，迪爱是自由恋爱合法夫夫从头到尾都是真爱但是会被虐很惨很惨；蝎迪是从报复性的那啥关系演变成滋生了部分复杂感情但还是be预订；高亮预警！本文后面还有蝎爱，纯那啥的同时有一部分的互相理解，当然也是be。

序  
“大哥！大哥您放过我吧，求求您了！嗯！”  
“大哥你要多少钱我都给！车您随便开走！我保证不会报警的！”  
“求您了！我才刚毕业找到工作没多久啊！我不想死……我对象还在等我回家……”  
迪达拉跪在地上，浑身颤抖着抬眼看着眼前的男人，恳求对方给自己留一条性命，然而男人最终只是淡淡地说了句：“勒死，埋了。”  
从恐惧中滋生的求生欲让迪达拉逃出生天，却也让他染了满手的鲜血。车灯刺眼的光和被碾死的人的惨叫声混杂在一起，迪达拉都无暇顾及，他只想着回家！回家！我爱罗还在家里等他！  
他仿佛是走远了，然而那一双暗夜里盯向他的眼睛，还是令他不寒而栗，总是让他觉得背后仿佛有什么东西，要将自己缠住，把自己纳入掌中，捏个粉碎……  
“不……别过来！别过来……别过……”  
“迪达拉？迪达拉你醒醒！”  
温柔又急切的声音将迪达拉呼唤了回来，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，望见枕边人清泉似的一双碧瞳，狂跳的心便安定了许多。  
“你又做噩梦了？”我爱罗伸手去擦迪达拉额头上的冷汗，“没事吧？”  
“没事……”迪达拉慢慢坐起，“我去喝点水，嗯……”  
说是没事，可倒白开水的手还是忍不住打颤，直到一杯水下肚，迪达拉才觉得舒服多了。  
“都过去了，别怕……”我爱罗跟了过来，轻轻握住迪达拉的手说。  
“抱歉……”迪达拉回身抱住了他的爱人，“让我抱一下，嗯。”  
“我在这，我在这……”我爱罗由着迪达拉抱着，将头靠在迪达拉肩膀上，一边用手抚着迪达拉的背。  
“我知道，谢谢你，嗯。”迪达拉缓缓松开我爱罗，亲了一下他的额头，“明天还上班呢，继续睡吧，我没事。”  
迪达拉和我爱罗是在大学里相识相恋的，两年前他们结了婚，便一直打打闹闹地过着小夫夫日子，有滋有味，唯有迪达拉的一个噩梦，总是时不时地影响着二人的睡眠质量。  
这噩梦，来自三年前的一场飞来横祸。  
当晚，迪达拉从外面出差回来，下了高速抄近道回城，却发现路边倒着一个受伤的陌生男子，男子身边的另外两人正在呼救，待迪达拉下车查看情况之时，才发现这竟是三个劫匪！好在迪达拉还算聪明，急中生智同歹徒周璇，终是将其中一个当场用瑞士军刀捅了脖子，又跳上自己的车撞死了另一个，唯有下令活埋自己的那个头目滚到一边的草丛内逃了。事后迪达拉一路将车开回城里才报了警，那名逃掉的劫匪不久也被警方顺利逮捕，并执行了死刑。  
很长一段时间里，迪达拉都被噩梦缠身，他总是梦到那个被自己捅得脖子里直冒鲜血的劫匪，那个在自己车轮下被碾得痛苦惨叫的劫匪，还有那个被判了死刑的名为“蛭子”的劫匪最后看着自己的那种冰冷又凌厉的眼神，直到他和我爱罗结了婚，迪达拉才在爱情和生活的安抚下逐渐走出了阴影。  
还好，如我爱罗所说，都过去了，那些劫匪都已经去了地狱了。  
“自以为拥抱着心爱的人，过着想要的生活，就是在天堂了呢……”红发的美男子坐在桌前，看着电脑屏幕里亲吻我爱罗额头的迪达拉，冷笑了一声：“可只要我这个恶魔还活着，他的天堂，就是地狱。”

一  
社畜迪达拉忙碌的一天又开始了。  
昨天晚上没有做噩梦，他还挺开心，早上不到五点的时候在被窝里同我爱罗温存了一番，我爱罗倒也没生他气，就只是提醒他注意分寸，今天他俩都得上班的。  
把车停在车库后迪达拉径直走向了办公室，路上还和几个同事和学生打了招呼。迪达拉的人缘不错，身为大学美术史老师的他通身的气质便颇有一番艺术感，一头金色的长发不知道摇曳了多少女学生的芳心，在得知迪达拉老师是弯的而且还已经有对象了的那一夜，女生宿舍甚至男生宿舍都是一片鬼哭狼嚎。迪达拉平时蛮喜欢和学生聊天，谈话间也并不避讳自己的婚姻问题，直言自己过得超级幸福，还很自豪地表示自家老婆更幸福，因为自己是1……  
“领导烦死了，本来今天就两节课我还想吃完中饭就回家呢，嗯。”迪达拉看着手机里领导发来的通知，一边收拾各种东西准备去上课。  
同事笑道：“知足吧迪达拉老师！领导看中你才叫你去参加活动的！”  
“神他妈‘永恒艺术’演讲，还是企业文化进校园，我求求这帮资本家糟蹋艺术就算了不要污染我们这些正经搞学术的艺术家的眼睛耳朵啊，嗯。”迪达拉这么说着，还是无奈地笑着在手机里回复了领导——学校嘛，也是要恰点饭的，搞搞这种形式讨好一下金主爸爸也是为了学校建设的大业嘛，嗯。  
做好了下午活动从头睡到尾然后回来跟学生私下吐槽准备的迪达拉最后被打脸了。  
下午来演讲的这位企业老总居然颇有见地，虽然对方的永恒艺术观点同自己主攻的瞬间艺术课题相悖，但对方显然不是等闲之辈，至少是在其所讲的艺术学领域里算得上牛人。  
“还好他不在我们学校，不然我饭碗要被抢了，嗯。”迪达拉回头跟坐在自己后面的学生小声说。  
“迪达拉老师他比你帅唉！”女学生花痴地指着台上道。  
“哈？”迪达拉差点笑出声：“你们有没有在听人家讲啊？学习的机会，认真点，嗯。”  
“啊看来当老师的不能长太帅不然我们关注的重点都不在PPT了嘤！”另一个女学生吐槽着，却还盯着台上英俊总裁的脸看。  
迪达拉仔细打量了下台上的男子，确实确实，这位兄台真是绝世美男子，都不用夸张的那种，五官精致气质优雅，声音好听还带着点冷冷的疏离感，是小女生会喜欢的类型，不，别说小女生了，要是自己没对象的话搞不好都会想去要个联系方式。  
散会时是下午六点，迪达拉打算在教职工食堂解决了晚饭再回家，刚出礼堂的门就碰上了刚刚演讲的那位总裁先生。  
“迪达拉老师？”那人停在了他面前。  
“叫我吗？”迪达拉掏着饭卡问。  
“有兴趣晚上一起吃个饭吗？”对方一手叉着腰笑道。  
“啊这……”迪达拉刚想拒绝说自己一会还得打包饭菜回家给老婆吃呢，一旁的校领导张了口，同时眼神疯狂暗示起来。  
“小迪老师啊……这个赤砂先生讲想了解了解我们学校的艺术学院的建设状况，你对这块还算比较了解的……”  
迪达拉瞬间就明白了领导的意思，得得得，原来是工作饭局啊，提前说一声不好吗！这狗屁领导，嗯。  
“这样吗，可以啊，是现在吗？”迪达拉假笑营业起来：“那我打个电话跟我爱人说一下，嗯。”  
“谢谢你抽出时间了，迪达拉老师。”那位Sand的总裁赤砂蝎微笑着递上名片，“酒店地址写在名片背面，咱们一会见吧，我请客。”  
“好的，我就来，嗯。”迪达拉随意地接过名片，就回办公室去收拾了。  
开车去酒店的路上，迪达拉总觉得有哪里很奇怪，奇怪到，让他心底生寒。  
“喂我爱罗，你晚上不用等我了自己吃饭吧，我领导叫我去个饭局，嗯……什么？你要出差？今晚就走？不是吧这么急……唉……果然天下的领导都是一般黑，嗯……那没办法了，晚上回家再联系吧，嗯。”迪达拉准备挂掉电话却忽地想起了什么，牙齿颤抖了一下。  
“那个……我爱罗……”  
“怎么了？”电话那头我爱罗听出迪达拉的声音不大对劲。  
“没有……就……你路上注意安全，嗯。”迪达拉说完便挂了电话，却在将要把蓝牙耳机摘下来的时候，又不放心地拨了另一通电话。  
“喂？是宇智波佐助警官吗？我是迪达拉，我有件事想拜托你帮忙查一下，嗯……就关于我三年前的那个案子，你能不能查查那几个人是不是真的没有别的同伙了，那个叫蛭子的确认被执行枪决了吗？……不我没有遇到危险，就是我遇到一个人，很奇怪，我莫名觉得，他跟那个蛭子很像，很像很像……”  
也许是自己多虑了，那个蛭子是个三十多岁的驼背秃顶中年人，而赤砂蝎看上去封顶也就二十来岁，怎么可能有联系……然而就是对方看自己的眼神，实在是令人不寒而栗，除了那个已经被执行枪决的蛭子，迪达拉想不到任何人的眼神跟那个男人相似。迪达拉摘掉蓝牙耳机，心里苦笑自己大概是真的ptsd了吧？到现在还老是做噩梦不说居然因为一个眼神就凭空怀疑人家，甚至还要报警，嗯……不过这也是因为自己谨慎嘛，等佐助查出来那伙人确实都没有同伙了，自己和我爱罗的小日子也能过得更加安稳一些。  
根据名片上写的地址迪达拉很快找到了酒店，此刻时间是六点二十。  
本以为路上绕了几个弯可能迟到了的迪达拉急匆匆地跑进包厢，却发现里面只有赤砂蝎一个人。  
“呀？我来早了吗？”迪达拉尴尬道.。  
“不早不早。你请先坐吧，其他人马上就来。” 蝎彬彬有礼地请迪达拉坐下，并倒水给他，很自然的同他说起话来，“迪达拉老师在学校工作几年了？”  
“不到两年，我硕士毕业后才应聘的这边的工作，目前还在考虑要不要考博，嗯。”迪达拉接过茶杯，却没敢喝，此时另外几个人也进了包厢，看样子是Sand公司的人。  
这场饭局在迪达拉看来很是正常，甚至比他从前被领导逼着去参加的那些饭局还要有趣些，这位赤砂先生一直在跟自己聊一些艺术方面的话题，再不就是关于学校的建设问题，迪达拉和对方这么聊着竟还觉得挺开心，同时心里面就开始为自己刚才居然紧张到报警的行为感到羞愧。  
“没想到赤砂先生一个企业老板对艺术的见解却很独到呢，嗯。”迪达拉笑说。  
“迪达拉老师才是，年轻有为。”蝎点点头，侧身看向了一个助理模样的男人，“角都，帮我把东西拿一下。”  
“好的。”助理起身离席，不久端着一个包装精致的盒子过来了。  
“初次见面没有什么好送的，这里面有几件艺术品，送给迪达拉老师鉴赏鉴赏。”蝎把盒子放在餐桌上，推到了迪达拉眼前。  
“啊这是不是不太好意思？”迪达拉说着结果盒子却发现很轻很轻，心底寻思到底是什么艺术品居然这么轻？  
“拆开看看里面是什么？”蝎仿佛很期待迪达拉看到礼物的表情。  
“我先猜猜看，按这个重量，应该是画集一类的东西？不过这也太轻了一点，难道是……”迪达拉拆开盒子往里看的一瞬间，全身上下的神经和血管仿佛都被拉直了，肌肉止不住地颤抖让他两手一挥将那盒子连带。桌上的餐具一起拍飞了出去，旋即他条件反射地跳起来拔腿就想跑。  
那盒子里，只有数张照片，尸体的照片，被捅穿脖子的、和被汽车碾压过的……自己三年前亲手所杀的……  
“回来！”坐在迪达拉旁侧的几个身强力壮的男人迅速按住迪达拉的胳膊将他控制住了，并捂住了他的嘴不让他喊叫出来，任凭他怎么挣扎都无法逃脱。在各种恐惧和慌乱的情绪中，迪达拉看到那个名叫角都的助理拿着一根针管朝自己走过来，他的恐慌到达了顶峰，然而无用，那管药水终是从自己的胳膊上被推了进来，迪达拉的意识便渐渐模糊。  
闭眼前，迪达拉看到的是那个男人盯着自己看时，冰冷又狠戾的神色，一如三年前被自己送入监牢的那个死囚犯……  
“别怕，迪达拉先生，我只是想让你，和我玩个游戏。”


	2. 【蝎迪爱】掌中之物（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接第一章

二  
一杯冰水泼在脸上，迪达拉睁开眼睛，便知自己已经身处地狱。  
“你是谁？”看着床边俊美的陌生的男人，迪达拉这样问出口。  
“你觉得我是谁？”对方把问题抛了回来。  
“三年前，我遇到过三个劫匪……其中那个头目，和你特别像……虽然他和你在外形上完全不同，但不知道为什么，第一次对上你的眼神，我的直觉就告诉我：你是他，嗯。”迪达拉坐起来：“赤砂蝎，还是蛭子？你是人还是鬼？”  
“呵！”蝎凑过来，摸着迪达拉的下巴，在他耳边轻声说：“我是在三年前，托你的福，被送进监牢的人。”  
“你不应该已经被枪决了吗？！啊——”迪达拉推开蝎向后退却，却被蝎一把扯住了长发拉近过来。  
拉扯头发产生的疼痛能抵达了多少清醒了几分，他努力控制呼吸，尽可能地放平语气以保证不激怒面前的人，说：“你想要什么……钱吗……”  
“如果想要钱的话，大可不必敲诈勒索你这样的小市民家庭……我说过，我只是想和你玩个游戏……”  
“别杀我。”迪达拉说：“要什么我都给你，别杀我，嗯。”  
“我猜你等一下就会为你现在说的话后悔的。”蝎的手顺着迪达拉的脖子一直往下摸进去，伸入领口抚摸到了胸部的小凸起，指腹便在那上面打起转来，“迪达拉先生，你家世清白，有着一份令人艳羡和尊敬的体面工作，还拥有一个恩爱又贴心的伴侣，如果你这样一个优秀的青年，被驯养成一个放荡的玩物，会不会很有些趣味？”  
“你……啊！”  
蝎在那小凸起上掐了一下，随后就将迪达拉提起来，毫无预兆地吻上了迪达拉的唇，将藏在口中的药片送了过去。  
“唔……杀了我吧……我不要命了，你还是杀了我吧，嗯……”药物的作用令迪达拉浑身乏力，又面红耳赤，羞耻异常，让他现在宁可去死。  
“是你自己刚刚亲口对我说让我别杀你的，迪达拉老师，你现在已经没有选择的权利了。”蝎起身，打开了旁边的一个很大的黑色手提箱，里面摆满了各种各样的道具，“把这么一大堆乱七八糟的东西全买齐可废了我不少工夫呢，迪达拉……”  
“赤砂蝎你……冷静下来，你我都冷静下来，嗯……我们谈谈好吗？”  
蝎仿佛并没有在听迪达拉说话，只是自顾自地拿出了一个盒子。  
“看你这样可怜巴巴的，不如我再给你一些选择权吧，这也是你今天小小的机会。”蝎摇晃了一下那个盒子，道：“这里面装的是纸条，每张纸条上面都写着一样道具的名字，我这里还有一张空白的纸条，也一起放进去，等一下就交给你来抽，你抽到哪一个，我就给你用哪一个，如果你有幸抽到这张空白的纸条，那么恭喜你，这场游戏你赢了。”  
“那……如果我拒绝玩你这个变态的游戏呢？”迪达拉问。  
“那很抱歉，游戏的掌控权就完全在我手里了。这些道具我会不分先后顺序地全部在你身上用一遍，哦不，是凭我个人的心情和喜好一直玩下去，直到我玩腻了，或者你已经被玩得不能再玩了为止。”  
迪达拉瞟了一眼那一大箱的道具，努力深呼吸了好几次，终于是下定了决心看向蝎：“问一个问题，我爱人的哥哥姐姐还有姐夫，上周在商场抽奖意外抽到了特等奖去欧洲旅游，还有我爱人今天晚上突然被单位派去出差，是不是都是你安排的？”  
“哦？看来你确实挺聪明的，已经意识到最危险的状况是什么了？”蝎一手托腮，仿佛看着一只聪明的猫似的看着迪达拉。  
“我明白了……赤砂蝎，三年前送你进监牢的是我，和他们没关系，只要你不动他们，什么游戏我都可以陪你玩，即便你真想要我的命那也没关系，嗯。”迪达拉说完便伸出了手，蝎遂将那个装纸条的盒子递给了他。  
“那么，游戏开始吧。”  
不知道是过了两个小时，还是三个小时，房间里不断地传出男人的喘息呻吟和叫喊，屋里里除了迪达拉和蝎，就只有床四周的几台摄像机记录下了这一切。  
蝎坐在一旁看着床上一丝不挂，满身伤痕的迪达拉难受地趴在床上喘着，无能为力地用手脚抓着床单，轻轻一笑，将手里的遥控器上的旋钮旋到了最大。  
“啊……啊啊……哈啊……嗯呃……呃……不……不要……疼……停下……啊——”  
一股白浊从迪达拉的下体射了出来，蝎也默默关掉了遥控器，走过去抬起迪达拉的臀，将插在那后穴里的按摩棒连带顶端拴着的跳蛋一起扯了出来，那器具的表层已经带上了血丝。  
“赤砂蝎……我不行了……真的不行了……嗯……”迪达拉说着，语气里已经带上了哀求。  
“迪达拉，你小子……真的是1吗？”赤砂蝎看着床上状态极糟的男人，“我看你挺适合当0的。”  
“是1是0都已经经不起你再继续折腾下去了……我求你……我真的不行了……你还是杀了我吧，嗯……”  
“我要是不答应你呢？”  
迪达拉侧目看了身后衣冠整洁的男人，一声叹息，毫无求生欲地说着：“算了，我求一个劫匪又有什么用呢……你要是还没腻就继续吧，腻了就赶紧杀了我，嗯……现在别说兴奋，我感觉我连痛觉都麻木了……”  
蝎将迪达拉翻过来，盯着他的脸看。  
那潮红的，挂着生理泪水和唾液的脸上，一对深蓝的眼睛里还保留着男人最后的一点尊严，那紧咬的牙关是对自己的恨。  
不知为什么，之前从头到尾在旁边欣赏着，蝎都没有被挑起一丝欲望，可看到迪达拉这样的表情，蝎突然觉得自己的下体在发硬。  
“好吧。”蝎把盒子丢给迪达拉，“最后一次。”  
迪达拉接过盒子，抽出了一张纸打开，突然一把坐了起来：“是空白的！赤砂蝎！我赢了！嗯！”  
“哦？”蝎笑了一声，却开始解自己的衣服，“恭喜你，可以获得奖励了！”  
“你？！你干什么，你别过来……你不是说好……唔……”  
蝎将迪达拉摁死在床上，欺身压上去吻住了他的唇，一边顺理成章地给自己宽衣解带，进入了迪达拉的身体。  
“呃啊——你——啊啊啊——停下来——赤砂蝎！我不做！我不跟你做！！！我……”  
“闭嘴！”蝎一个深挺撞击，迪达拉颤抖了一下，只感觉欲望和痛苦都化为乌有，他便在蝎身下晕了过去。  
苏醒的时候，身体已经没那么难受了，然而糟糕的声音却还萦绕在耳畔。  
迪达拉慢慢坐起来，只见蝎坐在床边，手持一个pad正在看昨天所拍的视频。  
迪达拉就这么坐在那里看着蝎，也不讲一句话，直到蝎自己关了视频，来和他说话。  
“觉得我言而无信？”  
“……”  
“我可没说过你赢了就意味着放过你，这只是我们的第一个游戏不是吗？”  
“……”  
“不过说起来我本来确实是想让你赢了就结束的，那个奖励，是我追加的。因为在最后一刻我总算发现你还有点意思，能让我兴奋起来。”  
“所以我现在可以离开了吗？”迪达拉不关心蝎出于什么心理上了自己，他只关心自己能不能离开这个鬼地方，“还是说您并没有玩够，还想继续？想一直把我关在这当玩具？”  
“那游戏可就失去意义了。”蝎将迪达拉的衣服丢给了他，“回家去吧，迪达拉老师，你应该高兴，今天是周末，你不会旷班。”  
迪达拉默不作声地开始穿衣服，等他差不多穿好时，蝎突然拿出了一部手机。  
“哦对了迪达拉先生，昨天有一个被你备注为‘我爱罗小乖乖’的联系人一直在打你电话，我没让人接，你是不是应该回一个电话解释解释？”  
迪达拉一瞬间握紧了拳头，额头上爆起了青筋，而他终究是逼着自己把悲愤全都压了下去。  
“拿来吧，我知道该怎么说，嗯……”  
迪达拉接过电话，拨通了我爱罗的号码，并在蝎的示意下开了免提。  
“迪达拉你个混蛋皮硬了是吗？！全家都联系不上你还以为你被绑架了呢！”  
“啊……对不起啊亲爱的，我昨天……昨天不是被校领导逼着去饭局吗，他们非叫我喝酒，给我灌了好多，最后是我几个同事把我抬回去的，我回去就睡死了刚刚才醒过来的，嗯……”  
“真的？”  
“真的……”  
“你的嗓子怎么回事？感冒了？怎么说话有气无力的？”  
“可能……可能喝完酒吹了冷风就……有点不舒服……”  
电话那边我爱罗停顿了一下，而后接着说：“药箱里面还有感冒冲剂，你喝一包吧，注意身体，家里群消息也回一下，昨天我姐打不通你电话她还以为你出轨了。”  
蝎听闻此言忍不住笑了出来，被迪达拉一把捂住了嘴。  
“你们这就不对了！你老公我每天那么兢兢业业地搬砖赚钱养家糊口还要被领导迫害，灌个烂醉还感冒发烧的，你居然怀疑我的忠诚，小乖乖你太伤我心了，嗯……”  
“我才没怀疑你呢，你能出轨才有鬼，你以为谁都跟我一样不长眼？”我爱罗说着关切道：“好好在家休息，我等下要去跟客户谈了，你照顾好自己，我下周五就回家。”  
“知道了，你也照顾好自己，爱你，拜拜！”  
“拜拜！”  
迪达拉长舒了一口气，放下手机看着蝎，“您还满意吗？”  
“说得不错，希望你能一直那么识趣。”蝎贴过去吻着迪达拉的脸颊低声说：“为了你家人的安全，别想着搞什么秘密行动，你的行踪我全都一清二楚。从今天开始，只要我打电话叫你出来，你给我随叫随到，懂？”  
“知道了，赤砂先生。”  
收拾好自己后，迪达拉开着车回了自己家。到家以后，他立即打电话给了佐助。  
“佐助！佐助你在吗？！”  
“喂？请问你是找宇智波佐助吗？”电话对面传来一个陌生的声音。  
“你……”  
“啊，我是佐助的男朋友漩涡鸣人，佐助昨天一晚上都没回家，到现在我们都联系不上他，都快急死了，你知道他在哪吗？”  
“对不起……我也不知道……我也是找他有事，既然这样抱歉了，我挂了啊，嗯……”  
迪达拉挂上电话的那一刻，一下就摔坐在了家里的地板上。  
“怎么办……我爱罗……我要怎么办……”


	3. 【蝎迪爱】掌中之物（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前排提醒：佐助没凉。带土是真的已经凉了。

三  
警察宇智波佐助确认是失踪了。  
连当地的新闻都进行了报道，佐助是连人带车在海边突然消失的一点不剩，根据现场留下的痕迹，他很大概率是坠海身亡了，只不过尸体一直没找到。  
迪达拉就是用脚也想得出这是谁搞出来的惨剧，为此两天都没怎么吃得下饭。赤砂蝎报复他、侮辱他，监听他的手机，他都还能撑得住，而这件事情一旦牵扯到别人，他就感到一阵恶心——佐助不过受自己所托去查了蛭子和赤砂蝎的关系，居然就被杀人灭口，迪达拉愧疚的同时开始恐惧，如果赤砂蝎想要对自己的家人或是同事、朋友、学生下手，岂不更是易如反掌？  
“我爱罗……我只有现在希望我没遇见过你……至少遇见你之前，我不会为自己之外的人担心，嗯……”  
迪达拉坐在家里，盯着桌上的手机一直看。  
他的手机已经被蝎动了手脚，也不知道自己家四周是不是有人盯着自己。既然目前报警这条路已经走不通了，他就只能装作什么都没发生一样，正常地上下班，不告诉任何人，并买了好几种药膏来擦身体，想尽可能地让身上的那些痕迹快些消退，顺便还在药店买了些套子……  
蝎已经好几天没有联系他了，可迪达拉并不为此感到庆幸，想着我爱罗出差就快回来他反而更加担忧。果然，就在今晚，在离我爱罗回到家还有三个多小时的时候，一份快递被送到了迪达拉家，同时蝎的电话打了进来。  
“穿上我寄给你的衣服，马上到我家来。”  
“赤砂蝎。”迪达拉回话的语气反倒很平静，“你是算好了我爱罗今天晚上会回家，所以挑这个时间把我叫出去折腾吧？”  
“哦？是吗？你要那么认为就那么认为吧！”蝎的回答也很平静，“反正只要我高兴，什么时候把你叫出来都可以，你也一定会来，不是吗？”  
“这是自然。”迪达拉冷笑一声：“您稍等一会儿吧，我很快就到，包您满意，嗯。”  
见到迪达拉的时候，蝎才发觉迪达拉之前的那句“包您满意”并不是言语讽刺。  
迪达拉不仅顺从的穿上了自己寄去的那件几乎把整个肚皮都露出来的皮衣和那条差不多是一穿上就能勒出生理反应的皮裤，还精心画了个妆，在手指脚趾上抹了黑色的指甲油，戴了一堆戒指耳环耳钉之类的显眼装饰，还把平时都只扎成高马尾的金发弄成了披肩加朝天辫，绑头发的绳子上还挂着两个小铃铛。蝎和他见面时，他正倚在车门前抽烟。  
“你该不会以为我是想包养你吧？迪达拉？”  
“开什么玩笑！被你包养还不如被剁碎了扔到路边去喂狗，嗯。”迪达拉吐了口烟圈就把烟给掐灭扔了——他本已戒掉抽烟五六年，最近几天才又重新学起来，还很不习惯。  
“那你把自己弄成这样是想给谁看？你要知道就这种程度，还不至于让我非常感兴趣。”蝎冷漠道，他承认迪达拉长得还算不错，然而也没到能把人迷得神魂颠倒的地步。  
“不想给谁看，只是在按赤砂先生您说的去做罢了，嗯。”迪达拉说着抬起手，用黑指甲在自己暴露的腹肌上刮了几下：“不是您说的，要把我从一个体面而受人尊敬的大学老师，驯养成一个低贱放荡的玩物的吗？”  
蝎没有再说什么了，只是示意他跟自己进去。  
屋里似乎在举行什么宴会，一楼大厅聚集了不少男男女女，其中不乏各种陪客的鸡鸭，迪达拉明白自己此刻看起来就像是其中的一只鸭子。  
“我确实没有看错你，既然你三年前能在我眼皮子底下那么冷静地杀人逃跑，你就不是一般人。我赞赏你的聪明，但如果你自以为你的那点小聪明就能保全你自己，那就想多了。”蝎说着一手把迪达拉推到了一边的一个坐了很多人的沙发上，“替我陪陪这几位老板吧。”  
知道了，反应过来的时候，已经有好几双不同男人的手揽住了他，恶心又油腻。  
“赤砂蝎！”迪达拉怒吼起来。  
蝎没有回头，自顾自地和别人谈笑风生去了。  
“算了，早该知道禽兽是没有人性的，嗯。”迪达拉内心叹息。  
“咦——蝎！你什么时候有了这么变态的癖好了？”蝎身边站着的飞段笑问道，“这么漂亮的男人不自己留着，让他去陪那帮人？”  
“他就是迪达拉。”蝎很平静地说道。  
“什么？！”蝎周围的人都惊了。  
“是三年前……”宇智波鼬说出此话，得到蝎肯定的眼神后便闭了嘴。  
看着那边衣冠不整的金发青年皱着眉坐在一群人中间被上下其手地揩油和各种开玩笑灌酒，大家都明白了这是蝎的一场复仇。  
“蝎，我知道三年前他把你送进监狱，你心里有气，但是我还是想提醒你……那毕竟是一个已经结了婚的男人，而且三年前是你先想要杀他……”小南看着那边迪达拉时不时地望向这边的蝎时眼神里的恨意，道：“最好还是小心一点。”  
蝎很自信地回了一句：“他伤不了我。”  
“蝎，你可能没理解小南的意思。”长门小声说：“既然他现在被你控制，如何折辱这个人只不过是你的个人爱好……但你可千万别把爱好变成爱了，你还记得那个旗木卡卡西吗……”  
蝎诧异了一下，随后冷笑起来：“你们觉得我会爱上他吗？”  
谁都知道他们之前的头宇智波带土是如何被那个名为旗木卡卡西的男人杀死的，那死状至今令人后脊发凉——带土的心口被自己所爱之人整个捅穿，可那尸体的脸上竟还挂着一抹笑容。  
场面一度冷了下来，没有人敢继续说下去了，直到蝎把自己酒杯里的一杯酒喝完，才缓缓说道：“分寸我自会拿捏。”  
宴会持续到凌晨两点才结束，蝎让人送了宾客回去后，默默走到了迪达拉身边。  
此时迪达拉正扒在一个垃圾桶边上呕吐。  
“他们给你灌了多少酒？”  
“这谁还记得住呢，嗯。”呕吐完的迪达拉咳嗽着说。  
蝎看了看迪达拉身上的衣服，虽然很明显都已被撕扯到了变形，然而这小子似乎并未遭遇什么不测。  
“你使了什么手段居然没让那帮变态对你下毒手？”蝎笑问。  
“开玩笑什么叫没对我下毒手……我不是好几天以前就已经被一个变态用了各种乱七八糟的道具，最后那个变态还亲自上阵把我弄晕了，嗯。”迪达拉慢慢站起来：“比起赤砂先生这样的禽兽，今天这几个在我看来都还算得上是人了，嗯。”  
没站稳的迪达拉在这一刻突然被蝎扯了过来，同时一把枪抵上了他的脑门。  
“啊？你终于打算杀我了吗？”迪达拉笑道：“那就快开枪吧，赶紧的，我已经等不及想死了，嗯。”  
“哼！”蝎却没有开枪，只是把枪递到了迪达拉手里，“两个选择，杀了我，或者自杀，我告诉你后果，你自己考虑——选第一个……”  
“你觉得我敢选吗？”迪达拉打断了蝎，说话带上了哽咽，眼泪不受控制地掉了下来：“这几天我用尽了各种各样的人脉和办法，试图查清你和蛭子的关系还有你背后的势力，然而一无所获，我手里什么把柄都没有，倒是你，不仅握着我的命，还握着我家人的命……我自杀，你可能会杀我全家，我杀了你，我会被判刑入狱，我的家人也绝对没有好果子吃……蝎，你早就清楚我的软肋，我爱人的姐姐可才刚怀孕呢……所以不管你提出什么样的要求，这个变态的游戏，我都会陪你玩到底，说真的，都已经被你那样作贱了，我还有什么好怕的呢？无非就是像你说的那样：等你玩腻了，或者，我被玩得不能再玩了，嗯……”  
蝎才想说什么，迪达拉却突然对着天花板开了一枪，同时另一手搂着蝎的脖子强吻了蝎的唇。  
“你……”蝎料定迪达拉不敢开枪自杀或者杀自己，却没有料到这一出，这一瞬间的刺激，甚至让他下体硬了起来。  
“呵呵……呵呵呵呵……瞧你吓的！”迪达拉扔了枪笑起来，笑容里浸满了狡黠和几分拨人心弦的情欲，“放心吧！我不敢，绝对不敢……您可以随时随地用任何方法来报复我，我就是您的掌中听话的傀儡，嗯……”  
临了，迪达拉还舔了一下蝎的唇，以一种简直像是要吃人般的眼神盯着蝎的眼睛，用低低的气音说了句：“蝎旦那……”  
蝎浑身一抖，当即掐着迪达拉的脖子走向大门，把迪达拉整个人扔出去后砰地一声将门关上了。  
“这死小鬼！”蝎冲进洗手间锁上门，一手捂住通红的脸，一手解开皮带伸进裤子，握住自己发硬的柱体迅速套弄起来，直到成功释放，他深呼吸了几次让自己平静下来，照照镜子，终于是没有再脸红了。  
蝎简单清理了一下自己后推门出去。  
“赤砂先生。”助理角都走过来问：“那个男人就随他扔在外面了吗？”  
“忙你的去吧，我会处理他的。”  
迪达拉次日并没有在外面的地上醒过来，他迷迷糊糊地发现自己躺在一张床上，只穿了一条内裤，而床边站着的，是明显已经打理好自己准备去上班的蝎。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯……现在几点了？”迪达拉问。  
“还不到六点。”  
“六点？都第二天了啊……”  
“你还记得你昨天晚上都说了什么鬼话吗？”蝎笑道。  
迪达拉揉着太阳穴说：“醉呼呼地跟那帮人扯天扯地，我也不记得我扯了什么了，反正想起来只有恶心。”  
“哦？后来跟我说了什么你都不记得了？”  
“我只记得你好像把我扔出去了，在外面草坪真够冷的……算你还有点良心，又把我给捞进来了，嗯。”  
蝎过来抬起迪达拉的下巴，想要说什么，最终却能没把想说的说出口，只是冷淡地问：“你老婆，还有你单位那边，你怎么解释？”  
“我昨天来之前骗我老婆说领导紧急让我出差，上飞机不能接电话。学校那边我跟领导说了好多好话，还塞了点礼物，让他们放我半个月的假。”迪达拉瞟了眼自己身上的各种痕迹，“等这身痕迹消退了我再回去。”  
“那我要是再给你来一身呢？”蝎调笑道。  
迪达拉冷冷地看着蝎，一句话也不说。  
“反正那都是你的事了，我只想看你挣扎的样子罢了。”蝎转身离去：“你换下来的衣服都在床头柜里面，车钥匙和手机一会儿出去找角都要。”  
蝎走后，迪达拉也没做什么多余的事，穿好衣服找角度要了东西就开车走了。  
迪达拉把车开进离家很远的一处快捷酒店的地下车库，开了一间单人房住了进去。然后假模假样的打电话给我爱罗，欺骗他说自己刚下飞机非常累，抱怨了几句领导什么的就挂了电话。迪达拉将身上的衣服全部脱下来丢进了洗衣机，然后在浴室里洗了将近一个小时的澡，才觉得自己稍稍干净了些。  
无力地倒在床上后，迪达拉冷静下来开始思考。  
昨晚虽然被灌了很多酒，但所发生的一切他都记得清清楚楚——蝎多少有些动摇了，从他昨晚的反应看，他已经对自己产生了些许兴趣，至少是在生理上，这从他昨晚没有让自己睡在草坪上还把自己拎回来洗了个澡扔床里的举动上也得到了印证。  
想通这一切后，迪拉拉只盼望接下来的一段时间蝎不要做得太过分，至少得让他能够在家人面前缓一缓，便打开了酒店电视看起来，想要放松心情。  
电视里正放着一部几年前播过的无聊青春剧，剧中刚刚出狱的男二正在向女二求婚，问她是否还愿意接受自己这个已经一无所有的混蛋，女二哽咽着回答愿意。  
迪达拉想起了两年前自己的新婚之夜……  
“我还是不敢相信，像我这种什么都没有的混蛋，居然一夜之间突然就有了个家了，嗯。”  
“谁说你什么都没有的？你不是有我吗？”  
“嗯……我只是不敢相信……就让我用实际行动来再验证一下，我不是在做梦吧！”  
“喂迪达拉混蛋你……嗯……”  
去他妈的吧！  
迪达拉关了电视往床上一倒，抓着枕头大声哭起来。  
反正都已经失去了，不是吗？本来已经获得了的这一切美好全都被打了个粉碎。  
而起因真是好笑，那只是因为自己出于善意，在三年前，下车救了个倒在路边的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个无聊青春剧是《夏至未至》，迪达拉看的是陆之昂跟颜末求婚那段。


End file.
